The Art of War
by redframe
Summary: His life is ANBU. Hers is the hospital. With a possible war on the horizon their lives are suddenly mixed together; and in close quarters, they might just find there's more to life than either expected. KakashiXRin
1. Prologue: Visit From the Past

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The Art of War<p>

_All warfare is based on deception – Sun Tzu_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Visit From the Past<strong>

Kakashi stumbled through the door way of his apartment, a spatter of blood trailing behind him. His hand slid up and down the wall next to the door, feeling around for a light switch. He couldn't seem to find it though, and where that damn elusive light switch was he didn't know – or care. His mind was too clouded with things like pain and hunger and exhaustion to worry about something as trivial as a lighted room.

He left the door slightly ajar and wandered into his kitchen. He couldn't get rid of the pain, but he could get rid of the hunger and, eventually, the exhaustion. So for now, stopping the aching pangs in his stomach was his first priority. That is, if there was even anything to eat – which there probably wasn't. And he was right in assuming there wasn't anything. When he opened the refrigerator door the only things to be found were some juice (which tasted fermented when he took a swig of it), and a box of dog treats he had put there a while back so they'd last longer.

_I guess I could go to the store_

That idea seemed far off though. Even in the dim, almost black, room Kakashi could see the ruby red trail of his own blood coating his kitchen floor. He would have laughed, if his throat wasn't so raw, at the look on the cashier's face as he trudged into the store, covered in blood and filth, and tried to purchase groceries.

"No store then," he muttered to himself.

If Kakashi should have been going anywhere, it was to the hospital. But he had never been one for hospitals, and wasn't about to start now. At least.. not tonight. Maybe tomorrow if things got bad enough. It was dark out, but the glowing red light from a clock on the counter told him that it was actually morning, 4:07 AM to be exact. Hopefully he'd still be alive later on and go then. But more than likely, he'd end up patching his wounds on the three legged table in his living room rather than actually having a professional do it. Hospital visits were expensive anyway.

Kakashi lumbered out onto his couch, falling with a hard thump. The couch was lumpy and thin, and not the best thing for his tired body at the moment. But his bed was just the same, and he mostly slept on the couch anyway: it was closer to the door than his bedroom. And Kakashi, who seemed to be on constant active duty, was always on the go.

He slipped his ANBU mask off and pulled his regular mask down, but left his uniform on, and settled down on the ragged piece of furniture that had definitely seen better days. "Damn..."

His mission hadn't gone as it was supposed to. It had started as a recon mission, but ended up more like a recovery mission when one of their ANBU was taken in a surprise assault. In the end, not only did the abducted ANBU die, but two more were killed in the attempted retrieval. He had managed to fail his mission _and _get himself severely wounded. What a week it had turned out to be.

Kakashi turned over onto his side, ready to sleep and put his thoughts to rest, but gasped aloud when a sharp, stabbing sensation surged through his stomach. Pain surged through his limbs toward his abdomen; it felt like someone was gutting him. He brought a hand down to touch his stomach, only to find it coated with sticky blood. There was even more blood spurting onto the couch, staining its off white fabric crimson. Was there that much blood before? It seemed like there was more blood leaking onto his couch than pumping in his body. A small pool was forming on the floor and Kakashi realized he could very well bleed out right there in his living room.

"I should go see a medic."

"...Like Rin," another voice suggested.

He stopped breathing for a moment, taken by surprise at the hushed voice that had popped out of nowhere. There was no chakra signal, but someone was definitely there. He remained still but trailed his blood shot eyes over to where the voice had come from. His vision was blurred, but not enough for the dark outline of a figure, a boy, perched on the arm of his couch to go unseen.

So he had come. No wonder Kakashi hadn't noticed the presence more quickly... ghosts could be pretty cunning when they wanted to be. But whether the boy was actually a ghost or his imagination Kakashi wasn't sure. The only thing he was sure about was that this particular ghost, figment of his imagination, _thing_ only showed up when he was at his worst – like now, bleeding out on his couch.

He had been seventeen the first time it happened. It was in the coniferous forests somewhere along the border of the Land of Stone, and he had been hiding from enemy Iwa ANBU. Sometime during his escape three poisoned senbon had punctured his neck; and as he had lain against a rock, foam bubbling from his mouth and his eyes rolling, he had seen the undead boy smiling there beside him, and thought he had died. But he hadn't died, just like he wasn't dead yet now.

Silence enveloped the room again and the boy was no longer speaking. Just staring at him through unseeing eyes.

"Have you come to take me?" Kakashi asked in a daze. His question was like a line from a corny movie, asking his guardian angel if it was 'time'; but Kakashi knew all too well this boy was more like an angel of death rather than a guardian angel…

"Not yet," the boy replied. His voice was firm but faint, like a hissing whisper.

Kakashi could hardly keep his eyes open to watch him, the side effects of losing so much blood seemed to have taken their toll. His vision blurred in and out of focus as the dark mass slid off the couch and lurched unevenly forward to stand by him, an audible squelching noise could be heard as he went.

Despite all the horrors Kakashi had witnessed while being an ANBU, the sound made him nauseous.

The boy began to crouch and Kakashi's heart started thrumming: he didn't want to be close to this ghostly child. As they became eye level a thick smell of dirt and decaying flesh waffled in the air. In his new position kneeling by the couch, a few thin shafts of moonlight streamed from the window and illuminated his shadowed face, showing Kakashi what he already knew was there.

"Obito, why are you here?"

The face of his old chuunin friend stared back at him through the darkness. Except... it wasn't quite right. It wasn't his friend's face. It wasn't the face of the once lively boy Kakashi had known. This face was bloody and broken, the right side crushed and pulpy; dirt matted his black tufts of hair. "No reason in particular," Obito murmured. Flecks of blood sprung out from his disfigured mouth as he spoke.

Three times he had visited Kakashi before, and each time he expected to see something similiar to a decayed zombie corpse, like in movies or books. It would have been easier that way, if Obito was completely unrecognizable. If he was just a lump of rotted meat and bone, it would have been easier for Kakashi to forget it was his friend who was visiting him, _haunting _him. But Obito looked exactly the same as Kakashi remembered him, except for the crushed side of this body, of course. His features were as unchanged as the final time he had laid eyes on him in that cave in the Land of Grass. As he peered at Obito's blood smeared face, uncontrollable waves of guilt and despair flooded Kakashi's conscience.

"All my fault!" Kakashi lamented. His voice cracked from the dirt coating his throat, causing a fit of coughing. Obito rolled Kakashi onto his side, easing the spasms and bringing their faces closer at the same time.

"I m-must really be fucked up si-"

"Since I'm here," Obito finished his sentence. His voice held a calm serenity, but gurgled harshly as the words escaped his crushed throat. He brought a pale hand up to touch the wound on Kakashi's stomach, the coldness that radiated off Obito felt like it was permeating his bones.

The dead boy's icy fingers brushed against his skin and it was almost too much for Kakashi to bear. The white, almost translucent, hand of his friend was almost upon him. Coming to touch his wound with those dead hands. Coming to bring Kakashi's face a little bit closer to his dead one. Coming to stare at him with that single dead eye.

And his other eye...

"No! Go away!" Kakashi jerked wildly away from his touch. "You're not real!"

Obito's arm fell slack at his side again. "I'm not?"

"No! Just my imagination... nothing more."

The good side of Obito's face twisted into a frown. "Hm, maybe so. But then that would mean I'm just another part of you."

"Exactly!" Kakashi wheezed.

"Fine," he hissed. "I'll go. But let me tell you something first: a truth, of sorts. One I'm sure you already know." Obito leaned in, so close Kakashi could smell freshly upturned soil, and whispered into his ear. "This should be you, Kakashi, _not me_."

The bitterness in his words made Kakashi flinch. He moved to get up, to pull Obito back, but his weak legs wouldn't support him and he flopped face first onto the floor.

"Wait, Obito! I-I didn't mean it!" Kakashi cried reaching out to his friend. "Don't go!"

Obito hovered over him, the corners of his mouth turned up into what looked like a forlorn smile. "See you soon." Then he turned to leave, walking toward the living room wall. His body dissolved into the darkness without a sound and Kakashi let out a distressed cry as the last of Obito's head sunk into the wall. He had come, and now he was gone. Despite how Kakashi felt, the world was still turning, the clock was still ticking. His friend was gone and things would continue to go on. Even if Obito wasn't around to witness it.

But their conversation still echoed in Kakashi's brain and it felt more painful than the wound on his stomach. He let out another groan and pressed his forehead against the hard, cold surface of his floor before becoming unconcious, Obito's ominous farewell already fading as he slipped away.

* * *

><p>'Knock. Knock. Knock.'<p>

The sound reverberated in Kakashi's ears, stirring him from a dreamless sleep. That damned alarm clock. He let out an incoherent mumble against the floor and flung his arm out in an attempt to hit the top of his alarm clock, silencing it for good. He sat up and winced as crusted blood that had dried on his skin was pulled free by his movement. Outside his window the sky was still a deep navy, but a fringe of pink forming on the horizon told him it was close to dawn. He hadn't been asleep for long.

'Knock. Knock. Knock.'

The noise occurred again. But this time the jounin realized it was knocking, like someone on a door, and not the beeping of his alarm clock. Following the sound, his eyes landed on the window. A person, a black silhouette against the now rosy sky, was crouched on the ledge outside his apartment. His heart sank and he pressed his back against the couch frantically in a pathetic attempt to put distance between himself and the window.

_He's back!_

But when he took a closer look it wasn't Obito. An ANBU was waiting for him outside. Dressed in all black with a gleaming white porcelain mask, the ANBU knocked again. What did they need with him now?

The ANBU outside, obviously not expecting to be invited in, stumbled through onto the floor when Kakashi abruptly opened the window.

"Kakashi-senpai!" He scrambled to his feet. "You're back! I heard you were, but I wasn't sure."

The high pitched voice, the nervous clumsiness, the calling him 'senpai'. Kakashi inwardly groaned. It was Tenzou. He was only a few years younger than Kakashi, fifteen at the least, and had been recruited a couple of months ago. Unfortunately (in Kakashi's opinion), he had taken it upon himself to make Kakashi his idol and adore him in nearly every way.

"Is that all you came here for, Tenzou?" Kakashi asked, not bothering to hide the annoyed tone in his voice.

The younger boy was about to answer him, but took one at Kakashi's deathly appearance and about had a conniption fit. "Kakashi-senpai, what happened to you?" He questioned shrilly, running to his senpai's side. "You need to go to the hospital!"

"You don't have to tell me what I already know," Kakashi snapped back, shrugging away from his kouhai's touch. But Tenzou wouldn't listen and continued to assault his silver-haired senpai, prodding him in the stomach and searching for bandages in one of his ninja pouches.

"Seriously, Tenzou. Stop. Do I _look _dead to you?"

Tenzou's face was hidden but his voice was filled with concern. "No, but you look pretty close."

"I would take you to the hospital myself, but," he handed Kakashi a slip of paper, "the Hokage is summoning you. He wants you in his office. Now."

"Now?"

"Yeah," Tenzou answered uneasily. "I don't know why though, if that's what you're wondering."

When Kakashi arrived in front of the Hokage's Office, the door was already unlocked. Opening it he stood still, blinking dumbly as bright light assaulted his unaccustomed eyes, before going inside. The Yondaime sat at his desk, writing under the light of a desk lamp, before looking up at him as he entered. A single chair was pulled up in front of his desk and no other ANBU or assistants appeared to be present, though the slight tingle of well hidden chakra signals told him that several ANBU were in fact in the room. Upon request he took off his ANBU mask and pulled the chair out to take a seat.

"Why did you summon me?" Kakashi questioned immediately as he sat down. He tried not to sound impatient despite the fact that he had barely gotten any sleep, felt like shit, and was already being summoned to a meeting when he hadn't even been back in Konoha for four hours.

"Well, you're late on your mission report for one thing– "

"The real reason," he cut the older man off. He was too wary to play games with his old sensei. His body was eagerly protesting every movement he made, and he just wanted to get to the hospital so he could go back home.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." Minato's eyes flickered with concern.

"I..." For a mere second, the idea of telling his ex-sensei about what had occured earlier flashed across his mind, but he decided against it. He had never uttered a single breath to anyone about Obito's visits, not even to Rin, and wasn't about to start now.

Plus, he didn't want anyone to question his sanity; his confessions of being haunted by ghosts would definitely get him taken off active duty. "It's nothing, sorry. I'm fine..." Kakashi sighed weakly and rested his head against the back of the chair.

After receiving his summons, Kakashi, like any respectable ANBU, had reported right away, not bothering to change his blood stained clothes. He had rushed over, opening up wounds that had never healed in the first place, and now new red blotches were staining in with the old ones; something that hadn't escaped past his ex-sensei observant gaze.

"After we've finished here I order you to go to the hospital," the Yondaime eyed Kakashi's bloody form nervously. "I know how you tend to neglect things..."

"It's okay, I was going to go anyway," he assured the worried man in front of him.

"Well, just in case," two ANBU appeared silently behind him, "I'll send them with you. For safety."

Kakashi agreed and the Yondaime continued on with their previous conversation, cutting straight to the point. "I'm sending you on an S-ranked joint mission."

S-ranked, not unusual. But joint? That was unusual. Kakashi frequently went on solo missions or group missions, but rarely joint ones.

"Joint?"

"Yes." The blond Hokage rolled a small scroll across his desk. "It's not the actual mission scroll, just some basic info. Since you'll be captain I thought you should know a little beforehand. And this," he handed Kakashi a small drawstring pouch, "is for your cover."

Kakashi opened the pouch, poking at the contents inside. He picked out a small piece of cardstock and started reading it; the Hokage watching with unbridled amusement as his expression went from unreadable, to surprised, and then to confused.

"Just who am I going on this mission with?"

"I know you've been busy lately, so I'll give you some leeway. You can choose who you take with you for this mission."

Kakashi pulled on the strings of the pouch, securing it to his ANBU waist band. "Anyone?"

"Anyone. Do you have someone specific in mind?"

"Actually, I think I do."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Haha, I hope the title's not too corny. This is my first multi-chapter story and I'm still a really inexperienced writer so it's not super amazing or anything. With that being said I'd LOVE constructive criticism about my writing so I can get better. So please review. I'll update soon. See you later, m'beci._


	2. An Unexpected Request

_A/N: I forgot to mention before that this story is a little bit AU. But only in the respect that the Kyuubi was never set loose on Konoha. Everything else I tried to keep pretty cannon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: An Unexpected Request<strong>

"Come in."

Rin shifted awkwardly outside the Hokage's Office door. Her hand was on the door knob, but she stood frozen in place, her body refusing to let her move. Her fingers twitched, turning the knob a fraction of an inch.

_Why are you so nervous?_

The question popped into her head for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Why_ was_ she so nervous? Well, she could think of a million reasons why! She was about to go on a mission. An A-ranked, solo mission, to be exact. And while she had been on A-ranked and solo missions in the past, they had never been simultaneous.

And that wasn't entirely the reason for her worries. She specifically had been chosen for this mission _because _of her skills as a medic-nin. She wasn't assigned to a team, or accompanying someone as an apprentice – this mission was all about her. It could make or break her medical career, and _that _was what scared her.

Rin already had a long briefing several days earlier about it. She spent over two hours in the Hokage's Office discussing the ins and outs of what was to come. She was going to Kusagakure on a recovery mission. The Third Shinobi World War had brought about more devastation than one could begin to imagine. It was one of the most costly wars (in terms of both casualties and money) the Shinobi World had ever seen, and the Five Great Nations had suffered tremendously. But, much to most people's ignorance, it wasn't just the Five Great Nations in turmoil. Many small nations had also paid a price. A little village like Kusagakure, which had been right in the center of a war zone, was easily forgotten about. Iwa and Konoha had essentially used it as a middle ground for their attacks and then left it virtually destroyed afterwards. And as a small, poor village it had hardly any means of repairing itself. It had almost no help, and disease and violence had been spreading rapidly all over the country side there. A poverty stricken place forgot about in the fray of fighting.

That was Rin's upcoming mission. Healing the ill and maybe helping a little in reconstruction. It didn't seem too far outside of her normal range of missions – except for the fact her performance there was going to reflect on her whole country. Kusa had become extremely hostile toward Konoha since the war ended and every move she made was going to be watched and interpreted. It was her job to help them and, in turn, show them that Konoha wanted peace. But Rin already realized it might not be that easy. After the war, the government had fallen apart and gangs and other criminals had basically taken over. Kusagakure was a dangerous place to be at the moment. If things worked out, she wouldn't be welcomed with too much hostility. And if things didn't work out… well, she didn't really want to think about that. She just hoped that she could prove herself to them and that they would accept her in time.

But as she stood with her hand glued to the door knob, she wasn't thinking about Kusa or about proving herself. Her current apprehension was because of the summons she had received just earlier that morning. A summons that requested her presence at the Hokage Tower –immediately– and was reason she was outside the Hokage's Office, too anxious to even walk inside.

Her departure time was already set, her mission scroll specifically said to report back to the Hokage _after _completion. So what was with this strange summons? Was the Hokage regretting his decision to send her? Was she too inexperienced or too soft, or maybe just too crappy in general? A thousand doubts ran through her head and dragged her spirits even lower.

"Come in," the Yondaime repeated again and roused her from her pessimistic thoughts.

The brunette worked up the nerve to twist the knob and open the door. The Hokage was directly in her line of sight, sitting at his desk. A cataloger and a few ANBU were scattered about the room as well. Rin gave a slight bow and took her place standing in front of his desk.

"Hokage-sama," she greeted; the words felt strange as they rolled off her tongue. She had never really gotten used to it, walking into the Hokage's Office and seeing her ex-sensei, Namikaze Minato, staring back at her. It had been nearly six years, but each time she entered she always had to remind herself to call her old sensei 'Hokage' and to act formally. She'd never really seen him as a formal kind of guy, but as the Yondaime he was the real deal.

Only the sounds of the cataloger typing could be heard and then there was silence. It stretched on for several seconds as Rin waited for the blond haired man to address her. But he wasn't addressing her. Instead he sat at his desk with his hands folded together neatly, cradling his head as he stared at her. He seemed to be analyzing her, assessing her, as if to see if she was good enough for what he had to say next.

She tried to meet his gaze, but couldn't bring herself to stare into his cerulean eyes. Her chest tightened in anticipation of his words.

"Kaito-san," he finally spoke, but addressed the cataloger instead of her. "Please step out of the room for a moment. An ANBU will notify you when you can return."

The cataloger gave him a confused look but obeyed none the less, closing the door behind him with a soft click. The Yondaime took a moment to gather some scrolls scattered about his desk before finally speaking to her.

"Rin, I know you weren't scheduled to meet here again until after your mission was completed, but it was very urgent that I spoke with you before you got the chance to depart."

"U-urgent?" Rin tried to keep her voice level. What was going on?

"Yes, very." Minato didn't give Rin a chance to voice anymore of her concerns though. And instead picked up one of the scrolls he had been organizing and rolled it open.

"Do you remember two years ago when Kumogakure attempted to steal a young member of the Hyuuga Clan to obtain the Byakugan?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember that attack on one of our northern borders last month? The one where seven people died, one of them a Hyuuga from the Main House?"

"...yes?" Rin answered, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"And do you also remember the public funeral we held in their honor? You attended, correct?"

She nodded her head again.

"So if I asked, you would be able to tell me, for _certain, _the number of coffins at the service?"

_How many coffins were there? _Rin thought back to funeral that had been held nearly a month earlier. She had attended and had paid full attention to the service. She remembered a lot of people showing up and a lot of crying as people went to pay their last respects. Rin hadn't personally known any of the deceased, but had gone anyway. Her personal beliefs would not have allowed her otherwise. Ever since _he _had died she held a different outlook on life. She was thankful for every day she got to live and always went to the services for those who never got to see another day. But as for the coffins, she had no idea.

"No. I can't really recall. But I'd assume seven."

"Correct." As he was speaking he pulled out a drawer of his desk sorting through it and took out a metal clip board, a fair amount of papers were attached to it. "But take a look at this."

Rin took the clip board from him and leaned against the desk to read. She quickly realized they were autopsy records.

"The autopsy report only listed six bodies here," she stated and went through the rest of the records with the competence of an experienced medical ninja. She noted with growing displeasure that there were several other errors as well.

"So they did. The reason is why I've called you here today. One body, the Hyuuga's, was never recovered at the scene."

"So what are you saying? That someone _stole _his body, then?"

The blond Hokage's eyes left the scroll and met with hers. They were hard and cold, and his expression was of utmost seriousness.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Rin couldn't help but to ask questions now. She wasn't sure how any this pertained to her, but a morbid curiosity to know every detail consumed her and she wanted answers.

"Who would do something like that?"

His answer was short and simple, and one that she was desperately hoping wasn't true. "Kumogakure."

Rin's finger tips turned white from the force of her hands now pressed against the front of the desk. The situation was almost too much for her to take. Another country attacked a Konoha border and stole a Konoha shinobi's body. It sounded like a declaration of war from Kumogakure!

"So then–"

"It's just as you're thinking. Kumo's attempt two years ago failed miserably. They made a peace treaty with us, probably just so we would let our guard down, and then tried again last month. Except this time they succeeded. And now Kumogakure has a hold of one of our most important and unique assets: the Byakugan."

Rin took a moment to reflect on the information her Hokage had just said. This was a nightmare. Was Kumogakure _trying _to start a Fourth Shinobi World War? She pushed the ominous thought out of her mind, the idea of another war made her skin crawl. She now focused on something else that was bothering her. Why the Hokage was telling her, of all people, in the first place?

"This is really serious and everything, but how does it relate to _me_, Hokage-sama? Why are you telling me all this?"

The Hokage looked thoughtful, his expression was a little too familiar for Rin. It was the same one he had always given her old genin team just before relaying bad news. "Because, I'm voiding your old mission..."

_He couldn't possibly be.. _

"...And reassigning you to this one. Even though it hasn't technically been deemed a mission yet, and probably never will."

"It-it won't?"

"No, it won't. I want to keep this...situation... as low key as possible. For now, at least. I don't want other countries to know about what's transpired. I don't even want the public here to know about it yet. So this will be a highly classified task. And I'm giving it to you, Rin."

Rin opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, repeating several times like a fish until she realized she was speechless. He was voiding her old mission and giving her this 'task', as he had put it.

"So…" Rin's voice cracked from shock, "I'm... _I'm _being assigned to this mission? To bring that man's body back?"

Minato smiled, happy that his former student had caught on so quickly. "Not the body, just the eyes. The body has probably been disposed of anyway."

She still had questions, but the Yondaime cut her off again, probably to keep her from declining.

"So you'll do it then?"

"Of course!" The words left her mouth before she even processed what he had said. She was dismayed about her old mission and utterly shocked about her new one, but Rin couldn't force herself to refuse the Yondaime. She was proud that her former-sensei thought she was capable of such a mission and couldn't bear the thought of him being disappointed in her. Still, though, she had to wonder if he was over-estimating her a bit.

_Or a lot…_

"A serious situation involving one of Konoha's Four Noble Clans and a foreign country. Hokage-sama, don't you think this sounds a little," Rin paused in mid-sentence, choosing her words carefully to not seem rude.

_Crazy? Outrageous? Suicidal, maybe?_

"S-ranked?"

The Yondaime hummed in agreement. "It would be, were it a mission."

Rins gaped openly at him for the second time that day. _S-ranked?_ Her heart beat sped up painfully and she feared if it went any faster her ribs would crack. The thought of going on such a dangerous quest enthralled her, but also terrified her at the same time.

"But, since this is important to our country's wellbeing, I'll still pay you as if it were one. 1.5 million ryou for completion," he added with a smile. "I normally wouldn't send you… if you were going alone."

_What?_

"But you're not."

As if on cue, a previously unseen ANBU stepped out from the corner of the room. His black standard uniform and raven-shaped porcelain mask were supposed to rid him of an identity, but Rin didn't need the man to take off his mask to know who he was. The silver hair that jutted out and the scar on his left shoulder (which she had proudly put there as a genin) were enough to inform her of his identity.

The shinobi walked soundlessly over to the desk beside her, following strict ANBU code and not saying a word until spoken to. At the Hokage's command the ANBU removed his mask and confirmed Rin's already positive suspicions.

_Kakashi!_

"So, Kakashi's going with me?" She had only meant it as a question, but when voiced it sounded somewhat like an unhappy observation.

"Yes, why?" Minato frowned. "I thought you'd be pleased to work with Kakashi. It would kind of be like old times."

Both she and Kakashi visibly tensed at the mention of 'old times' and the Yondaime realized his mistake, taking the conversation elsewhere.

"So no objections, then?"

There were none, of course.

"Good," he said and picked up a different scroll from the pile. "It's settled then. Since this is a covert mission I won't brief you here. In fact," he handed the scroll to Kakashi, "I won't be briefing you at all. All the details are inside this scroll. Leave tomorrow by 0900 hours at the latest."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi bowed and donned his mask again, heading briskly for the door. Rin followed in suit, leaving as the cataloger was coming back in. A quick 'be safe' was heard from the Yondaime before the door shut completely. Rin looked around and saw Kakashi leaning against one of the windows out in the hallway. With his mask on she couldn't be sure what he was looking at exactly, but the scroll was still closed, so he must have been waiting for her to approach him. She let out an exasperated sigh. Of _course _he was waiting for her to make the first move. Kakashi had never been one to interact with people much and lately it was even worse. His newly gained paranoia (no thanks to ANBU) kept him from rarely approaching anyone at all.

Kakashi turned his masked face toward her as she leaned against the wall beside him. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to buy time with him. With both being so busy they had hardly spent any time together, let alone spoke. His presence next to her felt nostalgic and made her stomach do flip-flops. Rin casually put her hands behind her back before inquiring about their mission.

"We're not leaving now, are we?"

"No. Meet me at the front gates tomorrow, 9 AM. Bring only the necessities. And bring civilian clothing, too."

Rin sighed mentally and glanced out the window at the picturesque view of Konoha down below. Little people bustled about everywhere like ants, some going quick, some slow, some just standing about. She spotted two people entering a café smiling and chattering idly. Were they a couple in love? Or maybe friends like she and Kakashi were? Or at least.. used to be. Rin was no longer sure if her and Kakashi's relationship could be considered friendship.

__What's changed between us?__

The fleeting thought passed through her head and she realized sadly that maybe there wasn't some unknown, mysterious factor altering their friendship. Maybe it was just _them _that were changing. Kakashi, with his life in ANBU. And herself, with her life working in the hospital. Maybe they were just leading two completely different lives and had grown into new people. Maybe the gap that now divided them was just too big for reconciliation.

_Do you think that's true, Kakashi?_

Rin stared longingly outside for a moment more, trying to work up the courage to voice her questions to the boy standing beside her. But when she turned to face him, a puff of smoke exploded in her face. As the smoke cleared and Rin's coughing subsided, Kakashi was already long gone.


	3. Envy

**Chapter Two: Envy**

Rin's eyes snapped open at the sound of a bird squawking outside her bedroom window. She mumbled against her pillow, telling the bird to shut up and rolled around in her sheets for a moment more before settling back into a comfortable position. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to reclaim her but the bird's loud yells and the bright sunlight streaming through her curtains made it hard.

"Mission, honey?" her mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Crap." Yes, that was right. Her mission was today. If only her mother knew what type of mission she was going on, then she might not have been so eager to see her daughter go. If only she _herself _knew what type of mission she was going on. She hadn't seen or spoken with Kakashi since yesterday, but she was meeting with him soon, and then everything would be clarified with their briefing.

Rin's head hung groggily and pieces of her hair stuck out from the loose pony tail she had tied it in. Over the last few years she'd decided to let it grow out and now it went slightly down past her shoulders. She let out a sleepy response that her mother surely wouldn't hear before heading to the bathroom, planning to take a hot shower (who knew when she'd get to take another one?) before starting her day.

Fifteen minutes later, Rin was ready and walking out the door of the little house she and her mother lived in. It didn't take her long before reaching her destination: the hospital. The blast of air conditioning was a welcomed reprieve from the heat that burned outside as she walked through the sliding double doors of the building. It was already eight, so she only had one hour before meeting with Kakashi.

"Morning," the assistant at the desk called to her as she walked past.

"Morning, Hitomi-san," Rin replied. She spent so much time doing work around the hospital that she knew practically all the staff by name. Rin waved casually at a few more familiar faces as she made her way up to the second floor where her office was located. If 'office' could even be used to describe it. It was more like a closet. She laughed at the thought. In fact, she was almost positive that it _had _been a closet before the space was given to her.

She chuckled and unlocked the door, leaving it open and walking inside. Her office was horribly messy at the moment, with scrolls and medical equipment scatted all over the place. Rin made a mental note to clean it up and organize everything when she got back, but knew it probably would never get done anyway. By nature she wasn't a very lazy person, she just didn't ever have enough time to clean up. Every day, Monday through Saturday, for twelve hours a day, the brunette could be found running up and down the hospital halls, tending to patients and assisting in the ER; and at times even working in the OR. Even on her days off she often reported to work. Some would have labeled her as a workaholic, but Rin preferred to think of herself as dedicated. Her goal was to become Head Medic of the entire hospital. And, despite only being nineteen, she had already propelled herself quite far up the ladder. With all the hours she got in, and the experience she accumulated along the way, Rin was already ranked higher than many people twice her age.

She loved working at the hospital – secretly even a little more than missions. It wasn't for the reasons one might assume though. She wasn't a coward or someone trying to shirk off their duties in the field to stay within the calm walls of the hospital. She just… didn't have the same ambition that she used to have. She didn't want to meet failure face to face again.

_Not like _that_ time… _

She supposed she had let herself become jaded to the idea of tending in the field. The memories of _him _still lingered in her thoughts each time she went out on a mission. It left a bitter taste in her mouth that could never be washed away.

Rin pushed some clutter off her desk and pulled two sealing scrolls from a shelf, sitting them in the space she had cleared. The first was deep crimson with a golden tie and was already sealed. In it were several essential medical text books that Rin always took with her whenever she went on missions. While the some of the books inside it were very large, the scroll itself was small and portable and it had saved her life on several occasions in the past. The second scroll was a bit larger and had yet to have anything sealed inside it. She was going to use that scroll to store some medical supplies for the mission. She hadn't briefed with Kakashi yet and wasn't sure what kind of circumstances they would be under, but she couldn't find much harm in bringing along two scrolls.

So she began going about her office, looking for anything and everything that could possibly be useful to her. She was completely oblivious the figure standing at her door frame, watching with amusement as she bustled about like a mother hen.

"Well, someone's busy, aren't they?"

Rin turned around swiftly, almost dropping the bottle she was holding, eyes narrowing when she realized who was there. Standing against the door frame was a boy, a medical case in his hand and smirk plastered on his face. "Oh, hello, Kabuto," she said dryly.

The boy, Kabuto, offered a grunt of a greeting before striding inside, with out her permission.

_Arrogant as always, I see. _Though he had a good reason to be: he was nothing short of brilliant. He was only a child, just barely out of the Academy, and had already gained an internship at the hospital. It was impressive and almost unheard of. Even she herself hadn't got the opportunity of an internship until she was almost fifteen. Everyone within the white halls of Konoha's hospital had at least heard of, if not worked with, Yakushi Kabuto. Sometimes, Rin would even hear whispers of people comparing the boy to Tsunade herself.

"So what brings you here today?" Rin asked, more out of politeness than true interest. She was honestly too busy to deal with Kabuto's unwanted presence at the moment; she had too many things to do. Turning her back away from him, in hopes of cutting off conversation, she started organizing various items onto her scroll again.

It appeared though that Kabuto paid no mind to her actions, and was intent on keeping Rin from her tasks. He ventured farther into the room and leaned back against her desk. The strong scent of antiseptics drifted in with him as he neared her.

"I have something for you," he told her.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She inquired casually.

"This," he handed her the case he had been holding. It was white and circular, and small enough to slip into her pocket. "It's for your mission."

"Oh, my mission. Wait–how do you know about that?" Had someone leaked details of her mission? Was it something she had said to someone? Questioning thoughts filled Rin's head, each one more outlandish than the last. Her mission was compromised. It was over before she had even started it!

As she spoke, her voice held a fair amount of tribulation, which Kabuto picked up on immediately.

"Don't worry, Minato-sama had me bring this to you, that's the only reason I know about it. But he didn't tell me any details, of course."

"Oh." Now she felt stupid for her earlier reaction. Kabuto had been assigned to give her the box specifically by the Hokage (and probably in secret), and not because of rumors spreading all over Konoha about her mission. She was unsure of what to say to him now, since she'd almost certainly made an idiot out of herself. But Kabuto didn't seem to mind and was already leaning in closer to her, a question forming on his lips.

"But maybe _you_ could tell me something? I've been rather curious about it. I heard some ANBU outside the Hokage Tower this morning talking about how Kakashi's leaving on a joint mission today. And from the minimal amount of details Minato-sama told me I can only conclude that the 'joint' status is because he's going with you." Kabuto smirked before continuing. "Which I have to admit, I find a little strange. You know, that _you're _the one he's going with."

Rin bit the inside of cheek to forcibly keep herself quiet, until she was sure she could taste copper filling her mouth. "You're very good at deducting things, Kabuto-_kun_. But don't you have people to wait on or something? You know, being an internal and all."

Yes –an intern– that was all he was. For now. But everyone who worked within a mile of the hospital had, at some point, heard about Kabuto's ambition of being the next Head Medic of the hospital. It was all he talked about, even sometimes to his superiors. But complacent was never a word Rin could use to describe herself, and she'd be damned if he thought he could beat her to _her _title. He may have been a genius, but for now she still held superior rank over him, and had no qualms about letting him know it.

Kabuto's jaw clenched slightly, but other than that his tone was calm. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But I'd love to have my question answered before I go. Did Minato-sama coincidentally put you two on a mission together? Or was it more like you, butting your head in where you don't belong, _begging_ to get put on that mission with Kakashi? Personally, I'm kind of leaning toward the latter."

Now she was mad. Rin slammed her hand down on the desk, the force of it almost knocking over her framed picture of her and her teammates. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know," he continued. "It just kind of seems like one of the things lonely, pathetic girls like you do. You're mad because Kakashi's out grown you, so you want to force your way back in his life. Maybe even hoping to put a dent between him and Uzuki Yuugao." He stared at her through the lenses of his glasses, waiting, _daring_, for her to say something next.

"What does she have to do with this?" Rin demanded. "No, actually, why are you even in here? Get OUT!" She pointed her finger at the door, aggressively signaling for him to leave.

"You shouldn't be so cruel. What if you die and never see me again? Wouldn't that be a horrible last memory, remembering how rude you were to me?"

"Don't get your hopes up," she muttered.

The brunette remained silent after that. She was almost shaking from her anger, but kept her body in control. She refused to let Kabuto know their conversation had had the outcome he desired. He was messing with her, and she had no idea why. But she suspected he didn't even need a reason why, that was just how he was. During the very limited interactions she had ever with him, it was extremely evident that he was a boy who obviously gained pleasure in manipulating others, whether it be secretaries, other interns, or even patients.

And now it seemed he was manipulating her. Rin finally let her shoulders slump; she was unable to keep up her indifferent façade.

Why bring up Kakashi? She didn't want to think about him and definitely didn't want to talk about him. And now, thanks to Kabuto, he was _all_ she could think about. Kakashi. The boy who had made it clear over the last year and a half that he had chosen ANBU over their friendship. If Rin could recall correctly, it had been over seven months since the last time Kakashi had visited her; and his last 'visit' consisted of them having a five minute conversation before he fell asleep on her couch for four hours.

After that, whenever they did come in contact with each other, be it in the Hokage Tower or on the streets, he was distant and vague, only saying what was necessary and nothing more. Her interactions with him had become akin to being with a complete stranger.

But that wasn't why she had come to resent him so much. She could accept the reality that sometimes friendships withered and died, unable to grow and blossom under the hetic conditions of life. Circumstances change, people change, and that was just how things were. She understood entirely. What she couldn't understand was why he had suddenly broken off their friendship –stopped talking, visiting, smiling– and hadn't given her _any _reason. He'd left her high and dry and never bothered to look back.

_How could he be so unfeeling?_

Rin wasn't naïve enough to think that just because they had been on the same genin team meant that they would be together forever or soul mates or anything like that. But before ANBU, and after Obito, they had gotten so close. They had grieved together and coped together. They had rebuilt each other. For once, she had felt truly connected with him. It was almost perfect. And something had been there, she knew it, even if it hadn't been romantic.

But then ANBU happened, and along with it Uzuki Yuugao. And apparently Kakashi wasn't too unfeeling because he seemed to spend every free waking minute with the violet-haired beauty. Rin didn't actually know what the 'status' of their relationship was, but she had heard rumors. Rumors that she could only hope weren't true... but probably were.

Why couldn't he have had enough decency to at least tell her he was too busy, or too tired, or too bored with their friendship? Was she so below him that she didn't even deserve an answer?

That was all she wanted: an answer. But he couldn't even do that. And that was the reason all the resentment and hurt and _rejection_ had built up.

So it was only natural that she held a fair amount of uncertainty about this mission, wasn't it? While Kabuto's assumptions about her 'begging' to be put on this mission were completely wrong, she was also a little bit curious as why she had been assigned. Why her, with Kakashi? Wouldn't someone like Uzuki Yuugao have been a better choice?

Satisfaction spread over Kabuto's face as he watched her get lost in thought. Her face was expressionless but her eyes gleamed with insecurity. Seeing that he had won their passive agressive argument, he decided it was time to leave.

"Well, I guess I should go." He smiled at her cheerfully. "Maybe we can chat again some other time."

Rin watched him go and began to start on her tasks again, though not with as much aspiration as before.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat in a room at ANBU Headquarters, stirring honey into the tea he was drinking. The bandages tightly wrapped around his stomach itched. It had already been one day since he had the wound on his stomach tended to, but the nurse at the hospital had told him he needed to keep it wrapped up for at least five more days. The nurse had been impatient with him, like she had been dealing with wreckless ANBU all night and had just wanted to go home. Kakashi could relate to that, but unfortunately didn't have the option to go back home yet; in less than half an hour he had to be out and leaving for a mission.<p>

For the time being he simply basked in the quietness that the room provided. The jounin had hardly seen anyone on his way in, so he could only assume that everyone was either still asleep or out on active duty – probably the latter. The rooms in Headquarters were more for planning and top secret discussions, but when no one was around, like now, they made good lounge rooms. He took another sip of his tea, bringing the ceramic cup to his lips; inside ANBU Headquarters was the only place ANBU were allowed to walk freely without their masks on.

Kakashi heard the door creak open, but didn't look up, merely putting his cup down and pulling up his mask. He put the tea cup down with a little more force than necessary, slightly annoyed that his peaceful solitude had been disrupted. After the intruder entered, the scraping of a chair against the floor could be heard followed by a feminine voice saying his name.

"Kakashi." It was Uzuki Yuugao.

She sat down in her chair and stared at Kakashi from under the liquid velvet of her bangs before speaking. "So... I heard you got to pick your partner for some mission you're going on."

Kakashi scoffed, not at all surprised that she knew. ANBU were good at keeping secrets, it was their job. Anything that needed to be kept under wraps was always kept under wraps. But when it came to unimportant, non-essential details to a mission, well... someone would always tell. Then the rumors would start to fly and the whole of ANBU Headquarters would know about it.

"Well?" She asked him impatiently.

"Well, what?"

"Why didn't you choose me?"

Her question was well enough justified. He and Yuugao were notorious for going on missions with each other, especially during the last year or so. At first, it had been purely coincidental that they had been placed on the same team together. And after several grueling missions and many life or death situations, it became apparent how well they worked together.

With that, they had formed a pattern. Kakashi was a natrual born leader and Yuugao didn't mind sitting in the back seat. He was extremely gifted and she was gifted enough to be his back up. He could give out the orders and she could execute them without question. Their combination of skills and personality was a perfect match.

Not to mention she was one of the most talented kunoichi he knew, making jounin almost as young as he had. With her by his side his mission success rates had risen by almost six percent.

Eventually, Kakashi had been surprising even himself when he would find himself personally asking the Hokage to be placed on mission with her. He had been more surprised to find himeself getting excited about it, even looking forward to it. The jounin had tried telling himself that it was only logical they worked together: they were nearly unstoppable when made a team, but he wasn't sure that was entirely true.

"Well? Give me an answer!"

But now things seemed to be taking a different turn. Their relationship had reached its peak and it was starting to tip downward.

Yuugao was dedicated and loyal, but she was also obssessive and sometimes slightly eccentric – a side she hadn't revealed to him until recently. While she never voiced it out loud, through her actions Kakashi knew she had become quite possessive of him. Maybe the true reason he had been drinking tea alone in a room was because Yuugao had threatened anyone who dared to keep him company?

Her personality was progressively becoming too volatile for him and Kakashi was starting to long for the days when he could carry out a simple mission without the ANBU kunoichi behind him. Lately even her presence beside him had been agitating.

"Why would I choose you in the first place?" He asked honestly.

He was curious as to what her answer would be, but she gave none, only staring at him in disbelief. Her ANBU mask, too, was off and her hazel eyes shone with pain. The weakness her eyes revealed didn't last long though and the pain was quickly smothered by ire.

"So you'd rather take some half-assed chuunin medic than me? I heard about her, so you don't have to make up some dumb excuse." She added the last part with a bit more venom and as she spoke Kakashi warily noted the vein in her delicate neck was beginning to throb angrily and fiery eyes to match were glaring directly at him.

"Okay, well, being a medic is one of the reasons I decided on her. It'll be beneficial, if not detrimental, to the mission." Kakashi informed her calmly.

With his answer the tension in Yuugao's shoulders visibly diminshed and the fire in her eyes dulled. "Oh, so that's all." She smiled triumphantly. "You only chose her because she'd useful to you. Ha! Better tell _her_ that before you break her hopeful heart."

"Don't talk about Rin like that."

It was a firm command but she ignored him completely and continued on her rant. "Rin, is that her name? Why do you try to personalize her, Kakashi? Make it seem like she can't be replaced? She's so _below _you. But me? I'm right here." Yuugao's voice seemed dreamy as she spoke and her gaze distant. Her eyes were fixed on Kakashi, but they seemed more to be staring through him than at him. "We're on the same level."

"Do you remember that time on the outskirts of Kiri... in that hotel? You told me I was the most unforgetable woman you'd ever met."

"Our room was bugged," he said flatly. "And we were on a mission. They were listening to us."

"But that doesn't change what you said."

"I was just playing the part," he retorted.

"Heh, _yeah_. Well if that's the case, you went above and beyond 'playing the part.'"

"Yuugao," he warned. He had been on several covert missions with the beautiful kunoichi in the past, like the one he was about to go on with Rin. With Yuugao, well, some of the things they had done he wasn't too proud about. He regretted his actions now since they were probably the very reason she thought there was anything between them at all.

"What? Why won't you admit it, Kakashi!" Her voice broke out into a yell. "Why won't you just admit it and own up to our relationship?"

"Because! The only relationship we have is a professional one. And if you keep acting like this, we won't have one at all."

"Oh! So now we don't have a relationship anymore! Maybe you should just..."

Kakashi was quickly losing interest in their argument and began droning the girl's voice out. He watched with just as much disinterest as her lips moved furiously while she screamed at him. A couple weeks ago he might have been tempted to kiss her during a moment like this. But not now.

When he really thought about it, he realized the only reason he worked well with the purple haired ANBU, maybe even felt a certain amount of attraction to her, was because he liked to be in control – and with Yuugao he was always in control. But now things were different and hideous green envy was filling her head. She was argumentative and delusional and all the things Kakashi had once liked about her had evaporated into nothing.

"Yeah, maybe I should," he abruptly cut in. The words escaped past his lips even though he had no idea what she had been talking about.

Whatever it was, it must have been bad based on the expression she was wearing. Yuugao took a sharp intake of breath to speak, but it seemed anger (or maybe confusion? He wasn't too sure) was keeping her brain from forming the words she wanted to say. So she got up and stormed out of the room. The door shut with a loud slam and Kakashi was left alone again with nothing but his own thoughts. He wondered what he had agreed with her about, but didn't care enough to run after her and ask.

Yuugao was gone. And probably not coming back. Ever. Kakashi couldn't deny that his former partner had been stunning, intelligent and extremely talented – nearly a perfect woman. She had definitely left an impression on him...

But she wasn't what he wanted.

* * *

><p>When Rin arrived at the front gates she was met by no one.<p>

Since her ANBU partner had yet to arrive, she walked over to a stand near the entrace. There were two chuunin on duty sitting inside the shack looking bored. One of them she vaguely remembered as a boy she had taken the Chuunin Exams with so long ago; his flaming red hair and array of poisonous jutsus were hard to forget. His name, on the hand hand, she couldn't think of at all.

"Rin!" He obviously remembered her.

"Um, hello..."

_Seiji.. no. Shinji.. no. Shiro...? Yes, that was it. _

"Hello, Shiro." She gave him a small wave.

"Mission?" The other one, whom she didn't know, asked.

"Yeah, but I can't really discuss it." She flashed them a light blue paper with gold enbelem; an official paper, signed and sealed, that stated she had permission to leave the village.

Both males peered at each other, jealousy apparent on their faces. They knew Rin was a chuunin, like them, and that if she couldn't discuss it, it was probably important. Being chuunin, the good missions were usually taken by the jounin, so she must have been really lucky.

Rin got her paper back and bid them good bye, calling a light "see you!" over her shoulder as she walked away. She stared up at the huge twin doors that protected the village before taking a seat down beside one.

She had already anticipated Kakashi being late, so from her vantage point by the gates, she took the opportunity to look at her home one last time. She took in the cracked walls of all the buildings and broken roofs and all the little people: vendors, students, and civilians, who were going about their daily lives. She tried her hardest to etch each view in her mind, in case this was the last time she would ever be seeing them. She didn't like to think that way, but it was always a possibilty.

Rin sat back against the gate and a shiver ran through her body as her skin came in contact with the rough wood. It had been so hot lately that she decided to swap her normal long sleeved black blouse for a black tank top.

After a while, she wasn't sure how much time had accumulated as she sat there under the growing shadow the gates. After _half _past nine, right when Rin was about to get up and go to find Kakashi herself, fully intending to show him just how much her chakra control had improved over the last year and a half, her waiting came to an end.

"Yo!" A voice from some where up above echoed. It was quickly followed by the lean form of the boy she had been waiting for. Rin wondered if he had been on top of the gates, as he had seemingly fell from out of the sky. Had he been watching her?

He landed on the ground silently and made his way over to where she sat. When he approached she mused thoughtfully on how this was the first time in a long, _long_ time that she had seen him when he wasn't completely decked out in ANBU gear. It was a nice change.

And was he taller than she remembered? He definitely seemed taller.

"You're late," she declared.

"Yeah... sorry. On my way over here I was confronted by a ravenous monster named Envy."

Rin rolled her eyes at his lame excuse. "Hm, sure. Either way, we need to get going since we're already late."

Kakashi merely shrugged as he and Rin began walking down the path that led away from the village and into the forest.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And so their mission starts. Hopefully this was somewhat enjoyable. I'll be slow to update but I _will_ be updating when I have the time. Please review. Did you like it? Hate it? Did it bore you? I want to know._


End file.
